A Bet I Can't Lose
by timefornaynay
Summary: Brittany is the new Biology teacher at McKinley. What happens when Puck bets Santana that he can get into their new teachers pants before she can.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A dreadful sigh escapes her lips. It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to return to the one school she hated most. She was suppose to graduate college and teach somewhere far away from this town. Two weeks ago if you told her she'd be teaching at the very same high school she graduated from only six years ago she would have laughed in your face.

The thing is that now a days teaching jobs are hard to come by, so when the McKinley High Biology teacher had to take a leave of absence because of an accident Brittany jumped at the chance to get the job even if it was only for a semester.

As she walks up the front steps of the school Brittany recognizes everything with a sad smile on her face. It's not that she doesn't love the school, but the memories it comes with are what make her sad.

Brittany wasn't known as the brightest person when she attended McKinley. In fact she was known as the class idiot. She was picked on and verbally abused everyday for her so called 'stupidity'. What most people didn't know was that Brittany was actually very smart and graduated top of her class in college. The thing about Brittany is that she's been able to keep what everyone is this miserable stinking world has lost, innocence. Their loss right?

Brittany is about to enter the school when a familiar voice draws a slight smile to her face. She looks to her left towards the football field and sees an early Cheerios practice and of course the coach of the nationally ranked team, Sue Sylvester. Brittany was amazed to see that Sue has become crazier with age noticing the height of the pyramid the cheerleaders are putting together.

"You think this is hard? Try being told you're having twins THAT'S HARD!" Sue hollers through her mega phone.

Brittany becomes confused at first. 'A pregnant Sue? That can't be possible.' The blonde thinks to herself. She chuckles to herself and enters the school. Brittany scans the hallways not shocked at all that the school looks exactly as it was left so many years ago. It still held the crimson red and bright white colors. The tan rows of lockers were still clean and undented on the outside but probably held pornographic pictures on the inside.

She makes her way down the hallway passing what use to be, to her, the choir room. Her lips turned up into a genuine smile upon passing the first entrance to the room remembering all the good memories made in there. She's about to pass the second entrance to the room when she hears a voice she could never forget.

Brittany peers into the room and is filled with excitement when she sees a tiny brunette standing in the middle of the room, singing of course.

The blonde burst through the door startling the girl causing her to stop singing. The brunette turns around extremely annoyed thinking it's another jock coming to torment her but once she sees who it is a scream is heard through out the entire school.

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing here?" The Brunette squeals engulfing Brittany into a hug.

"I could ask you the same thing Ms. Rachel Berry." Brittany playfully asks back.

"I'm the music/ Glee teacher here now." Rachel says.

"That's awesome! Wait what happened to Mr. Shue?" The blone asks looking around in the hope of finding him.

"Oh well... he kind of, um, got put in jail." Rachel says with a downcast look.

"Brittany eyes bulge out of her skull in a comic manner. "For what? Mr. Shue was always so nice!"

"Uh... yeah maybe a little too nice." Rachel whispers.

"Huh?"

"He, uh, got put in jail for, um... sexual harassment." Rachel states sadly.

"Oh." Brittany would have never guessed that but then again the blonde always did try to see the good in people.

"Anyway" Rachel says trying to change the subject, "what are you doing here?" She asks with a huge smile.

"I'm filling in a the new Biology teacher for Mr. Fagge" (The name sounding exaclty how you think it sounds.) Brittany states proudly.

To say Rachel is shocked is an understatement. "W-wow! I-I... I never expected-"

"No one did. Everyone thought I was stupid." Brittany says.

"I never thought that." Rachel says.

"You were the only one." Brittany says with a smile.

The warning bell for first period rings causing both girls to look at the clock.

"Well I best be going. Don't want to make a bad impression on my first day." Brittany laughs.

"That you don't!" Brittany turned to walk out. "Hey!" Rachel says causing the blonde to turn back towards her. "We should catch up. Want to have lunch together?"

Brittany smiles and nods. "I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch then."

With that Brittany leaves and walks to her new classroom.

Brittany walks into her new classroom to see a few student in their seats already. She remembers how she wouldn't show up for class until after the bell rang, concluding that these were the nerds.

Brittany sits down at her desk and starts going through her papers readying herself for her first class. She looks up to her classroom and smiles inwardly and mentally patting herself on the back for getting to where she is today and fulfilling part of her dream to be a teacher.

The final bell rings signaling the beginning of first period. Brittany goes to stand up but falls back into her chair with the shock of the door bursting open. Now she knows how Rachel feels when she did it to her. She looks to the door and sees three people rush into the room. Two girls and a boy. The boy was taller, dark skin and the most rediculous haircut Brittany has ever seen. The two girls were cheerios. One with fair skin and blonde hair. The other with carmal skin, definatly Latina, and raven hair.

The three of them took their seats in the back. Brittany stood from her desk and cleared her throat.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Pierce. I'm filling in for Mr. Fagge for the next semester." Brittany says.

A few snickers come from the back of the room. Brittany looks and sees that it's the boy with the rediculous hair and a burly boy sitting in front of him.

"Excuse me gentaleman, what is so funny?" Brittany asks.

"Nothing ma'am. We were just wondering if Mr. Faaaaaagggge to took many up the butt and that's why he's not here." The ridiculous haircut boy asks with a smirk.

"No more then you could take." The Latina says which earns her a few laughs.

Brittany's lips form a small smile and looks to the Latina. Looking forward the Latina notices her teachers eyes on her. The moment their eyes meet both women are drawn to eachother. Brittany didn't realize she was staring until the Latina got punched in the arm by the boy and looks away.

Clearing her throat Brittany grabs her attendence sheet. "Okay since that's all cleared up it's time for roll call. Evens, Sam?" Brittany looks around to find the student.

"Trouty Mouth quit trying to mack on Quinn and say here!" The Latina yells.

A red faced blonde boy with abmormally large lips says a quite 'here'.

"Nice to meet you Sam. Fabrey, Quinn" Brittany calls next.

"Here" says the blonde cheerleader.

"Nice to meet you Quinn. Krasfsky, David" Brittany calls.

"Here" says the burly boy.

"Nice to meet you. Lopez, Santana" Brittany says with a smile.

"I think you mean Satan!" says the aminal haircut.

"Shut it Puck! I'm right here!" Santana says with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Santana." Brittany can't help but to smile at the latina. "Morris, Ryan"

"Here"

"Nice to meet you Ryan..." Brittany calls off a few more names until she gets to the last name on her list.

"Puckerman, Noah."

"Present m'lady! Most people call me Puck." Puck says.

"Well Puck I'm not most people therefore I will refer to you with your name, Noah." Brittany says.

"B-but, seriously?" Puck says.

"Yes seriously."

Santana and Quinn snicker in the back.

"Now to start todays lesson..." With that Brittany starts the first real lesson of her life.

In the back Puck is hitting Santana's arm and glaring at her.

"What do you want, Noooaah" she whispers.

"Dude come on don't call me that." Puck says.

"Fine I won't but what do you want?" she asks annoyed.

"Our new teacher is hot!" he whispers.

Santana looks forward just as Brittany is bending over to pick up papers that fell. 'Holy Shit dat ASS' Santana thinks.

"Yo Satan quit drooling." Puck says.

"I'm not drooling squirrel boy!" she snaps back.

"It's a mohawk, HAWK!" Puck whispers.

"Yea whatever. Why are you pointing out the obvious? She's hot as hell" Santana says with a smirk.

"I bet you I could charm her faster then you could."

"Oh please she already hates you."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for you now should it?"

Santana takes another glance to the front of the room. Brittany is teaching the rest of the class. She looks to the back and makes eye contact with the latina ans smiles. Santana smiles back and turns to Puck.

"You're on!"

"I knew you couldn't back down." Puck says with a smirk.

Santana looks to the front of the room agian to watch Brittany. She takes the time to see her features. The sunshine blonde hair, those crystal ocean blue eyes and those soft light pink lips that are moving in slowmotion with every word she says. Santana looks up from the blondes lips to see her looking at her agian. The latina shakes her head slightly and winks at her teacher. Santana can see the blush start to creep into her teachers cheeks and smiles a toothy grin. 'You're gunna want me so bad' Santana thinks.


	2. Santana's Not So Secret

**Hey Guys and Dolls! I glad everyone is liking the story so far. It's hard for me to update quickly because work is crazy right now BUT bare with me cause I have a lot of good ideas to come with the story! I apologize for all the mistakes in the last chapter. Like I said work is crazy so I don't really have time to check it over very well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think! :) Also my tumblr is timefornaynay .tumblr .com i you want to follow me. **

**nayalove: you question will me answered in this ch. ;)**

Chapter 2: Santana's Not So Secret

Santana Lopez. There are some many things to know about Santana Lopez. She was born in Puerto Rico and moved to Lima, Ohio at the age of four. Growing up she had trouble learning English because Spanish was her first language. Because of this she wasn't allowed to go to Kindergarten until the age of six that making her older then almost all of her peers.

Santana is eighteen years old the second oldest in her senior class, Puck being the oldest. She has a pretty normal life. Grade A student, second in her class, co-captain of the Cheerios, loving family with a mom, dad and older sister. Do you see where I'm going with this? Santana has a great life but the one thing that bothers her is that she's always second.

Now most people wouldn't mind being second. You know, 'First is the worst second is the best.' But to Santana being first is everything and she's determined to be first at something before the end of her senior year.

Santana is walking down the hallway getting the daily smirks from girls and high fives from jocks. It's no secret that she's McKinley's #2 lady lover, Puck once again being #1. Although she's pretty close to stealing that title with Puckerman having that dead rat on his head.

Santana is still getting use to all the attention. It didn't use to be like this, but a lot of things change over the summer...

**Two Weeks Before School Starts**

_Santana is laying on her bed staring at the ceiling when her phone goes off. She knows exactly who it is. Well really it could be two people. She picks up her phone and groans at the text._

_'Dude get your sorry ass over to my party now!'_

_Puckerman's annual Friday party was tonight. To Santana that is the last place she wants to go._

'No asshole! I'm not going to your sorry excuse of a party.'

_'Come on! There are plenty of hot babes here! ;)'_

'Puckerman you know I just broke up with Lindsey'

_'And what better way to get over it by chatting up some honies'_

_Santana contemplated this for a few minutes. She figured that Lindsey wouldn't be there since she hates Puck so why the hell not._

'Fine'

_'Now that's what I'm talkin about'_

_With that Santana hopped off her bed and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. She's not looking to impress anybody._

_Santana arrives at Puck's house. She can already hear the thumping of the music from inside her car. As she walks inside she sees all the familiar faces from school. Scanning the crowd she notices her best friend/ enemy, Quinn. As if on key Quinn looks up to see Santana and comes running over to her._

_"Hey S! I didn't know you were coming!" Quinn is for sure plastered right now._

_"I wasn't planning on it." Santana says with slight sadness._

_"Oh." Quinn can feel the awkwardness of the situation so she does what she does best. "Let's go get you a shot!"_

_With that Quinn is dragging Santana through the house to the kitchen. Upon arriving to the kitchen counter Santana receives a punch in the shoulder._

_"What the -"_

_"Satan! How's it going gurl?" Santana can't help but smile a little._

_"What are you doing here Wheezy?" Santana asks with a small smile._

_"Gettin my drank on gurl! You know!"_

_Mercedes has been Santana's neighbor ever since she moved to Lima. She graduated two years ago and is attending college for music theatre. Mercedes know everything there is to know about the Latina. I guess you could call them unofficial best friends or sisters._

_"Hellz yea!" Santana laughs. "How you been Wheezy? I haven't seen you since you graduated." Santana pours herself a shot when she notices that Quinn walked away._

_"Gurl you are going to LOVE College! It's amazing!" Mercedes laughs._

_"Trust me I can't wait to be out of here. I fuckin hate peo-"_

_"SANTANA!"_

_Upon hearing her name Santana turns around. Her eyes land on none other then Lindsey. Her eyes go wide and she starts freaking out._

_"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!" Santana downs her shot and goes to walk away._

_"Santana don't walk away from me!" Lindsey yells._

_The Latina ignores her and proceeds to walk away until she feels someone tug at her arm and spin her around. She comes face to face with her ex._

_"I told you not to walk away from me!" Lindsey says with anger._

_"You don't control me. Did you forget I. Broke. Up. With. You." Santana states annoyingly._

_Lindsey stands there in shock. Santana can see she's drunk out of her mind by the way her eyes are glazed over. The next thing that happens Santana did not expect at all. Lindsey raises her hand and slaps her across the right cheek._

_"You can't break up with me!" Lindsey screams._

_Lindsey's scream spreads through the whole house drawing a crowd. Santana is rubbing her cheek trying to lessen the pain from the blow. The Latina just stands there and looks at her ex blankly. Much to her luck Lindsey turns and walks away. She doesn't make it fifteen feet before she turns around and storms back towards Santana._

_"You know what! Fine break up with me! But just so YOU know. Your DICK wasn't even that good!" Then Lindsey does what every girl would want to do in a situation like that. She kicks Santana right where the sun don't shine._

_Santana falls to her knees grabbing her 'family jewels' whimpering._

Yep, Santana Marie Lopez has a penis. Naturally word spread and now the whole school knows, but because of her status at McKinley High no one dares to question her about it.

Santana continues to walk down the hallway towards the Biology room. When she arrives just outside the door she can't help but to over hear people talking. She first recognizes Ms. Pierce's voice.

"I'm flattered but this is kind of creepy." Ms. Pierce says.

The Latina becomes confused as to what her teacher is talking about so she listens closely.

"Look. I'm you teacher. I can't be-" Brittany is cut of.

To Santana's dismay she recognizes the voice that cuts off her favorite teacher.

"But I'm 19. That's only gotta be a four or five year difference.' Puck says.

"That's not the point Noah. You can't do stuff like this." Brittany says.

"Fine! This didn't work but I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve. You'll want me in no time." Puck says.

Santana can hear footsteps coming towards the door. The moment Puck opens the door he sees her. The Latina looks down and sees a box of chocolates in his hand. She can't help but to laugh.

"Dude really? Chocolates? We've know her for a week." Santana says.

"What chicks love chocolate." Puck states while opening the box and eat a piece. "Hell I love chocolates."

"Do you only think with your dick?"

"Oh please Satan you think with your dick as much as I do!"

Santana smirks. She knows he's right. The difference is that Santana knows how to think with her other head, as well which is something Puck is incapable of doing.

"You messy but not wrong!" The Latina smirks.

Puck shakes his head. "Whatever I've got football practice. See ya!"

Puck jogs down the hall leaving Santana alone. She stares at the door of the classroom Puck just came from. She knows what's behind it but she's contemplating going in. She wants to see Ms. Peirce but with what excuse. As she's about to pull the door open to walk in, it get's pushed right in her face causing her to fall backwards.

"OH MY GOD!" Brittany yells. "Santana are you okay?"

The Latina sits up in anger. "Does it look like -" She looks up to see Brittany standing above her with worry filled in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there." Brittany crouches down side Santana. She goes to pick up Santana's books when she notices a couple of red dots on the cheerleaders uniform. Looking up Brittany realizes that the Latina's nose is bleeding.

"Oh my god. Yo-you're bleeding." Santana looks at her confused. She then lifts her hand to her nose and sure enough there is blood gushing out of it. Brittany digs into her bag and pulls out a small package of tissues. Ripping them from the container she gently places them on Santana's face.

Looking cross eyed at the bundle on her nose Santana looks up to meet her teacher's eyes. "You don't-" She becomes lost in thought by how close she and her teacher are. She can see, for the first time, how blue Brittany's eyes are. "Just like the ocean." She whispers.

Brittany looks at her confused. "What?"

"Uh-uh, nothing. I-I think... head h-hit hard... ground." Santana stutters.

Brittany giggles at her. It's the cutest giggle Santana has ever heard. She smiles at her teacher and grabs the tissues on her face. The moment their skin touches an electric jolt flows through both of them. Their eyes go wide and they blush simultaneously.

Brittany looks down at her hands and smiles. As soon as she looks up her eyes land on Santana's. She never noticed before how soft her eyes were. The chocolate brown makes her melt. '_Now that's a chocolate I could eat any day._' Brittany shakes her head at the thought.

"I think it stopped bleeding." Santana pulls the tissue away from her face. They both sigh a relief when they notice it has in fact stopped bleeding.

Brittany stands up and offers her hand to Santana to help her. When they're both standing Brittany bends down and picks up the Latina's books and hands them to her.

"Thanks." Santana says with a small voice.

"It's the least I could do after hitting you with my door." Brittany says with a shy smile.

The two smile at each other. Santana looks at the clock on the wall and scrunches her nose in disgust.

"I'm late for practice. Coach will kill me if I don't go now." The Latina states.

"Let me walk you. I happen to know your coach really well."

Santana looks at her confused but shakes the confusion away when she sees Brittany start to walk.

"Well are you coming?" Brittany smiles

Santana smirks and starts to walk with her. '_Not yet but if I have my way you will be soon._' Santana's smirk deepens at the thought as they continue walking.


	3. Cover For Me Blondie

**A/N:**_ Guys! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! Work has been extremly crazy lately. I promise to try and update more. This is a shorter chapter but I have the next 2 in the works. Let me know what you think! _

**Chapter 3: Cover For Me Blondie**

Brittany and Santana walk out to the football field, awkwardly glancing at each other every minute. Pondering over what the other was thinking. Little did they know was that they were having the exact same thoughts. Once they get on the field Brittany takes a misstep causing her to bump into Santana.

"Oh, sorry!" Brittany says while blushing.

"You seem to want to hurt me Miss Pierce." Santana smirks.

"What? N-No! I-I didn't..." Brittany started blushing harder.

Santana chuckles, "Relax I'm just joking."

They smile at each other getting lost in each other's eyes. It wasn't until they heard the wrath of one Sue Sylvester that their trance was broken.

"SANDBAGS!" Sue hollered. "You're late! Have your fake boobs finally decide to drag you down?"

"No coach. I-It's not..." Brittany cuts off Santana.

"It was my fault Ms. Sylvester. Santana needed help with her studies." The blonde states.

Sue whips her head around to see who interrupted her verbal insulting of her cheerio. She was surprised to see her old favorite blonde cheerio standing before her.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite blondie. Have you come back to graduate high school?" Sue states.

To say that Brittany isn't shocked, well she's not, she expected this the moment she stepped foot on to the football field.

"Actually I work here. I'm the new Biology teacher." Brittany says proudly.

Sue was shocked but didn't let it show. "You're not as dumb as I thought blondie." Sue looks to Santana, "Get to practice Boobs McGee before I kick you off the squad!"

"Yes coach!" The Latina turns towards her Biology teacher, "Thanks for the help. See you in class." With that she runs towards the rest of the squad only to turn back and wave at the younger blonde.

Brittany stands with Sue staring at the Latina's retreating form. _God does she even know how stunning she is?, _the blonde thought to herself. Brittany couldn't help but to get lost in her daydream about Santana. There was just something about her student that she couldn't understand. She's never been easily drawn to people. It's always been work to try and stay in a relationship with someone but with Santana, she gets nervous with just an innocent look from the Latina.

Brittany was brought back to reality when Sue cleared her throat.

"So Blondie how have you been?" Sue asks.

Brittany smirks at the fact that her old coach is actually interested in how she is. "Are you getting soft coach? It must be all the hormones," motioning to her rather large stomach, "that's causing you to be nice. I mean seriously I'm shocked you're still fertile."

Sue has to laugh at her old head cheerleader. "I must say Blondie you've grown up. I'm shocked you got out of this school, although I did always have a good feeling about you."

Brittany smiles genuinely at Sue. "Thanks coach, that means a lot."

Silence falls between the two as they watch the cheerios stretch, Brittany focusing on a certain brunette. Little did she know that said brunette was focused on her too. _There is no way I'm loosing this bet_, Santana smirks to herself, _even if I have to play dirty._

With that thought Santana starts to bend over so her ass is sticking up in the air. Brittany visibly gulps at the Latina's actions. Smirking to herself Santana strands up straight and lifts her hands over her head high enough for her cheerios top to show off a little skin.

Brittany is starting to get hot. Her face is the equivalent shade as a tomato. As she continues to stare at Santana she doesn't realize that Sue has started to talk to her again. With a wink for Santana to snap her out of her perving she tries to focus on what Sue is saying.

"... so with me having to leave I'll need someone to cover for me." Sue says.

Brittany nods to her while glancing in Santana's direction.

"When can you start Blondie?" Sue asks.

"What?" Brittany says confused.

"I said when can you start filling in for me Blondie?" Sue asks again.

Brittany's eyes widen at the question. "Uh... Coach I-I can't."

"Sure you can Blondie. If you're still half as good as when you were head cheerleader then you'll have no problem." Sue says confidently.

Brittany still slightly confused shakes her head to clear away all clouds Santana and focus on Sue. "Look Sue I'm flattered but I don't think Figgins will agree. It was hard enough to get him to let me cover the Biology teacher."

"Don't worry about Figgins I'll take care of him." Sue starts to walk away calling over her shoulder, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Brittany inwardly groaned. It's not that she didn't like the Cheerios but being around Santana was hard enough, now she's going to have to watch her stretch and manipulate that gorgeous body for the next semester._ Great. You're in for a rough semester Pierce._


	4. It's ALL About The Teasing

**A/N:** _I apologize for the wait. Things in life get hectic and they don't ever seem to calm down. I've read all of your reviews! Thank you guys so much! I also want to point out that I had NO idea that some of the names were spelt wrong in the first chapter, they're spelt right in my celtx... don't know what happened there. Anyways the story is about to get really good! As you may have guessed with the title of this chapter there will be A LOT of teasing. There is also an awesome tribute week coming up. I'll be writing everyday of the week Monday - Friday to make it a tribute week. I garuntee you can't guess what arisit is going to be tributed. Well enjoy! All mistakes are mine (I'm writing this at 3am so don't judge, lol). Also I do not own glee or any of it's sexy characters. _

* * *

Chapter 4: It's ALL About The Teasing

* * *

"Ugh! Just pick something already!" Brittany was sitting on her bedroom floor surrounded by her entire closet. Today was her first day as the new unofficial assistant coach of the cheerios. What seems to be the problem? You could only guess. Brittany was having a hard time picking out her outfit for her first day.

She takes in a deep breath to calm herself, "She's your student you shouldn't be think about impressing her."

Brittany had been fussing over Santana all night. All the teasing the cheerleader was doing was causing Brittany some frustration. You know what, Brittany smirks, two can play that game Santana Lopez. Brittany grabs clothes and begins her morning rutine.

Brittany arrives to the football field ten minutes before practice is to start. She grabs her bag and heads out towards to field. When she arrives to the field she's immediately forced into conversation with Sue.

"Blondie! Glad you could make it. Although I must say seeing you here fifteen minutes early is a surprise. How did you manage that one? Decide to skip out on the boos last night? Sue says with little emotion.

The 'old' Brittany would have looked at Sue like she had four heads but because 'newer' Brittany was a lot smarter then she was given credit for she decided to ignore the fact that Sue basically called her an alcoholic and answer her meaningless question.

"I set my alarm before bed like most people." Brittany states while looking around for the cheer squad.

"I'm surprised you know how to work one of those Goldilocks." Sue says. Brittany is still looking around the empty field. "If you're looking for my Cheerios don't expect them to be here early. The only one that I force to come early is my head cheerio." Sue looks to the parking lot, "and here she is now."

Brittany whips her head to look in the same direction that Sue is. Once she sees who it is she forces herself to look away and walk to the center of the field.

Santana walks up to Sue and starts to talk to her about todays practice. Being it's a Saturday the squad will only practice for 2 hours, Sue likes her weekend marathon of the Golden Girls but who doesn't love Sophia.

Out of the corner of her eye Brittany can see Santana giving her side glances so she decided to return yesterdays favor. Brittany slowly peels the hoodie she's wear over her head. Since she didn't undo the sleeves first the hoodie gets caught on her shirt causing it to rise of her stomach revealing her defined abs and the bottom of her sports bra. Once she gets the hoodie off she fixes her shirt and throws a wink at a now gapping Latina.

Brittany starts to stretch out her legs bending over to give Santana a front row seat view of her perfectly round ass. Santana can do nothing but stare totally ignoring her coach. Brittany decides to step it up a couple of notches and show the head cheerio what she'd capable of. She stands up straight and does a no hands cart wheel landing into a split.

A small whimper escapes the brunettes lips. She has to cross her legs awkwardly to contain the twitching going on in her spanks. Thank God she wore her special pair today.

"That's exactly why she use to be my head cheerio!" Sue says causing Santana to jump out of her trance.

"Y-yeah. She... she's really g-good!" Santana manages to says.

Brittany walks over to them secretly wanting to get a closer look at the blush on Santana's face. "Hey." she says to the Latina.

"H-hi!" Santana stutters out.

"Lopez! What's wrong are your overly large boobs choking you that bad that you can't talk right?" Sue practically yells as if they're not right in front of her.

"N-no c-coach" The Latina clears her throat. "No. Not at all coach." Brittany giggles at this causing Santana to blush even more.

"Good! Now I want you and Blondie here to go over what you're going to do today. She's going to be my new assistant and cover for me while I'm gone on baby business." Sue says.

Santana's eyes go wide. "Wait what?"

"You heard me Tweedle Fake Boobs! Now get to work. I'll be in my office!" With that Sue leaves the two girls in silence.

They don't break the silence until they hear numerous doors close signaling that the other cheerios were starting to arrive.

"So... uh... I didn't know you were head cheerleader." Santana says.

Brittany smiles bright, "yep! Years ago though I'm sure the squad is much better now."

"But you don't look that old. It couldn't have been too long ago." The Latina points out.

Brittany thinks about it and starts to count using her fingers. "...one... seven?... no, no. Three...FIVE! Yeah five years."

Santana does the mental math quick trying to figure out her age, "So you're only 23?"

"Yep!"

Santana smirks at the new found information. _Five years is nothing! Besides I'm legal. Perks of being an eighteen year old Senior._ Santana thinks to herself.

Brittany looks at the Latina wondering what is going on in her head to cause such a smirk. "Well... uh we should probably start practice now."

"Right! Yea, good idea coach!" At that Santana walks towards the rest of the squad but not before to throws a wink over her shoulder towards her new coach causing the blonde to blush.

* * *

_Two hours. Two frustrating hours! _Santana is not only frustrated but she's sexually frustrated. She didn't even know someone could bend like that. How is she ever going to control herself after seeing her teacher in such compromising positions.

"That's it for practice today ladies! Have a great weekend!" The assistant coach yells to the squad with a megawatt smile.

_God that smile will melt anyone that comes in contact with it... or is it just me? _Santana thinks. The Latina shruggs her shoulders and gathers all of her things. She's about to turn around to leave when she bumps into her new coach.

"Uh.. I-I'm sorry!" Santana stutters. "I, uh, didn't see y-you there."

The Blonde giggles at the flustered Latina. _She's so cute when she blushes. _Brittany thinks to herself. "It's okay. I kinda just appeared." Brittany says. _  
_

Santana chuckles a little trying to hide her flushed face. "Yeah you kinda did."

"Sorry about that." Brittany grabs her water bottle and slowly sips water from it not missed the way Santana licks her lips.

_Holy Shit if only I could be that bottle! _Santana is practically drooling. "T-that's n-no problem." Santana rolls her eyes at herself.

"Are you okay Santana?"

"Huh? Y-yea. I'm cool!"

Brittany chuckles. _I know exactly what's wrong with you Miss Santana, _Brittany can't help but think. Little does the blonde know that Santana's problem is a lot bigger then she knows.

"So did you, uh, need something Miss Pierce?"

"Hmm now that you say that I did want to talk to you about something but it seems that I forgot what it is. Hmmm..." Brittany pretends to ponder over what she wants to talk about. "OH! You want to hear something funny?" The biology teacher asks.

Santana's brow furrows for a second then relaxes upon seeing the excitement on her teacher's face. "Yea sure."

Brittany smirks. _Right where I want you Miss Lopez. _The Blonde thinks. "When I was a cheerio I use to always give simply advice to my fellow cheerios. Do you know what that advice was?"

"No."

Brittany grabs her bag and positions it on her shoulder. She then looks Santana straight in the eye. "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing." With that Brittany turns around and walks towards her car, not before turning around to see a very shocked Latina staring at her retreating figure.

"Have a nice weekend Santana!" The new coach yells then winks at the flustered student and leaves the school.

_Holy Shit! _Santana thinks._ I'ma need stronger spanks. _She looks down at the growing tent and groans knowing what her weekend is going to be filled with.

* * *

Another chapter down! Review please! I love hearing what you guys think.


	5. New Assignments

A/N: Hello lovlies! First I want to thank you all for the awesome comments! You guys rock! Here's the newest chapter. Longest one so far. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

MONDAY:

Santana is pacing around her room thinking about the events that pasted over the weekend. She flops down on her bed and sighs. Over the weekend Santana was invited out to multiple parties by none other than, Puck. Strange thing is that she refused to leave her bedroom unless absolutely necessary. You see she's been having a slight problem. Every time she thinks of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, biology teacher a tent starts to form in her sweats. She'd wear her special underwear that covers up and bulge that visits but she needs those for cheer leading. You see what the problem is.

Being it's Monday morning Santana is already for school with her favorite pair of spanks that won't let anything show no matter how big the bulge is. I know what you're think, 'Oh she must be big if she needs extra special spanks'. No. Santana is an average size of five inches, but a dick is a dick, it still gets hard.

Santana couldn't count the amount of Kleenex's she went through the past two days and three nights. Thankfully her mother didn't question her. As the Latina sat up on her bed she contemplated whether or not she wanted to go to school. On one hand she'd be able to stare at her favorite blonde during the early morning cheerios practice but on the other hand she'd have to endure a boner for the rest of the day.

Her decision is made when her mother busts through her door and warns her that if she doesn't leave now she'll be late for practice. She thought about telling her mother that she's sick, she does have six empty Kleenex boxes for proof, but she decided she better not.

With that the Latina left to face the cause of her constant hard on over the weekend.

* * *

Fuck my life!

Santana thought to herself. During practice it took everything Santana had not the fall off the top of the pyramid when her Biology teacher was standing right in front of her clad in the tightest short shorts she's ever seen.

As you may have guessed, Santana was rock hard. She knew of only one way to help relax her member and that was a cold shower. Upon entering the empty locker room, most of the cheerios had gone straight to class because morning practice is never that hard. Santana took off her uniform and headed to the showers.

Meanwhile Brittany was on her way to the locker room to change into her work clothes knowing that the cheerios never shower in the morning. She changes into her pencil skirt and blue button up. As she's picking up her shorts she notices that there is a uniform draped over one of the benches. Curiosity gets the better of her and she walks towards the showers. She opens the door just a peak, you'd think she was a pervert but no she's just clueless sometimes and doesn't realize that looking at students naked it wrong. A cloud of steam hits her in the face causing her glasses (yes she wears glasses) to fog up. She quickly takes her glasses off and wipes them clean.

As she's cleaning her glasses her head pops up when she hears the most angelic voice she's ever heard. At first she didn't recognize the song but once the mysterious person starts to sing the chorus she figures it out.

And I knowed love was here to stay, When she told me to

Walk this way ! Just gimme a kiss , Like this!

"Aerosmith" Brittany whispers to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was just standing there until she heard the angel voice turn off the shower. Not knowing what to do the blonde grabbed her shorts and ran out of the locker room.

Santana was oblivious to any of this happening.

* * *

Brittany was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the teachers lounge when a frustrated Rachel Berry storms in.

"What's wrong Rach?" Brittany asks.

Rachel makes a series of weird noises between whining and grunting. If you weren't in the room you could have sworn someone was having sex in it.

"My ideas were shot! I want to do a tribute to a band, group or individual but all the artists I've picked, the kids either hate it or don't even know the songs. It's frustrating cause they don't know any classics and -"

Brittany cuts Rachel off. "Rach breathe. Who did you suggest they tribute to?"

"Barbra, Celine, I even suggested we sing West SideStory."

"You do realize the only real option you gave them was to sing a sappy love song."

"I-"

"Rach."

"Maybe you're right"

Brittany sits down at one of the tables with Rachel in tow. The blonde unconsciously starts humming "Walk this Way". Rachel is in her own little world until she hears Brittany humming.

"What are you humming?" The short girl asks.

"What? I wasn't humming."

"Yea you were. I know that song too. What is it..." Rachel looks to the ceiling thinking about what the song is.

Brittany is having an internal freak out because she's been catching herself humming Aerosmith all day, but she can't get that angelic voice out of her head. She'd do anything to hear it again.

"AEROSMITH!" Rachel yells, causing the Biology teacher to jump in her seat. "That's perfect! Oh my god."

Brittany is slightly confused because she doesn't even remember what they were talking about.

"What's perfect?"

"Aerosmith. I'll have the kids sing Aerosmith. There's a perfect amount of love songs but it's rock and roll so the kids will love it! I can make it into a competition too!"

Brittany had spaced out during Rachel's little rant. It wasn't until the petite girl nudged her shoulder did she realize she was talking to her.

"So what do you say?" Rachel asked.

"Say about what?" The blonde questions.

"Being a judge for the competition!"

Brittany's eyes widened comically. "A what? No. I have the cheerios to take care of already, I can't do both!"

"Oh no Glee is only a half an hour right after school and cheerios practice doesn't start for a half after school. There had to be an arrangement cause I have two cheerios in the club."

"You have cheerios in your club?" The biology teacher asks.

"Yes. Quinn and Santana."

Brittany's eyes widened more then before, if that's even possible. "S-Santana Lopez?"

"Yes. So will you pllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaassseeee be a judge?" Rachel begged.

Brittany thought about it. She did love singing and dancing. She'd also get to see and tease a certain cheerleader more. "Yea I'll do it."

"REALLY? Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you!" Rachel wrapped Brittany in a bear hug.

"Okay Rach. Get off, I have to go to class."

"Oh right... Sorry. I'll see you in Glee club later!"

"Alright" With that the blonde left to go teach her favorite class of the day.

* * *

Okay control yourself. You can do this. It's only one period. Forty-two minutes to be exact. No biggie. Santana is trying to give herself a pep talk before she goes into her Biology class. She's been dreading but at the same time excited to go to her Biology class.

She walks through the door and the first thing she sees is her teacher bent over, picking up papers from the floor. She could already feel her spanks tighten in discomfort. She's shaken out of her obvious leering when someone puts there arm around her shoulder.

"Look all you want Lopez but it's my bed she'll be in soon enough."

Santana whips her head in the direction to face said person. She should have known it was Puck. Santana glared at the animal head with her signature HBIC face. Once she heard the words leave Puck's mouth something shot through her. She became angry not only at the meat head jock, but also herself.

He doesn't even stand a chance. I spend more time with her anyways. At this thought the Latina smirks at her friend.

"You have no chance Puckerman. I spend a hell of a lot more time with her then you do. She's the new assistant coach." The brunette tilted her head as if saying 'what now bitch'.

"We'll see who wins in the end Lezpez." Puck says.

He then proceeded to his teachers desk where the blonde was still picking up papers. He bends down and helps grab the rest of them for her.

"Here ya go Miss Pierce." Puck says handing her the papers.

"Uh- Thanks Noah." Brittany says uncomfortably.

"No problem," Pucks says and leans in closer to his teacher, "And if you need help with anything, anything at all let me know."

Brittany stares blankly at the boy before saying, "Noah go sit down."

Puck hangs his head in shame and walks towards his desk. Santana covers her mouth as she lets out a tiny giggle. This doesn't go unnoticed by her teacher. The two lock eyes for a minute before the blonde winks and turns to write on the board. Santana Lopez is not one to blush but with a wink like that, she can't help the growing heat on her face and the growing member in her spanks.

She can't handle it. There is no way she's going to handle the rest of this class without some form of relief. Santana was sitting in the back of her Biology class crossing her legs uncomfortably trying to contain the major problem in her pants. Her constant squirming and sharp intakes of air don't go unnoticed. Of course she just had to sit next to Puck today.

"What's the matter Lopez can't contain your pants?" Puck snickers.

"Shut it Puckerman. I-I just have to... pee." Pee? Really Santana that's what you come up with? Santana internally scowls herself.

"Yeah you have to pee alright."

"I swear if you don't shut your trap I'll shut it for you."

"Oooooo I'm so scared."

"It'll give me the perfect reason to rip that damn thing off yo-"

Santana was cut off by none other then the hottest teacher alive.

"Is there a problem back there?" Miss Pierce asks.

"Yea Santana has a problem that needs fixing." Puck answers.

The blonde looks directly at her student. "What's the problem Santana? Anything I can help fix?"

Oh shit. I'm fucking rock hard now. Santana thinks.

"You know you could probably help-" Puck was cut short by a fist connecting with his arm. "Ow! What the he-"

"T-There's no p-problem here Miss Pierce." Santana stutters.

The blonde teacher looks between the two confused but then continues to teach her lesson.

"You're such an ass Puckerman." The Latina whispers.

"I was just trying to help you out." Puck smirks.

Santana turns her attention to her favorite teacher. She realizes there's only fifteen minutes left to class. A sliver of hope seeps in her when she realizes that she might actually get out of this class without blowing her seed all over her uniform.

"Alright class I'll be handing back you tests. Some of you might need extra help." She looks directly at Santana.

The class fills with light chatter as their teacher passes back their tests. The blonde is just about done passing everyone's test back except one. She makes her way to the back stopping at Santana's desk. Bending over as she places the test on the desk Brittany whispers to the brunette so no one else can hear.

"Miss Lopez I suggest you pay more attention in my class. Unless arguing with Mr. Puckerman will be on the next test. Trust me when I say that will never happen."

Santana would have heard what her teacher said if she wasn't preoccupied with the significant amount of cleavage the blonde was showing.

"I-I..." Santana nervously laughs. "I ,uh, b-bathroom."

With that Santana runs out of the room towards the bathroom leaving behind a confused Brittany and a laughing Puck. She's only got about a minute before she'd have to explain to Sue why she had to get her uniform dry cleaned again. Back in the classroom Brittany sits at her desk pondering exactly what just happened with her student. She allowed the class to talk amongst themselves for the rest of the class. When the bell rang Brittany started to wonder if the Latina was okay.

Santana was in the bathroom stall just finishing a heavy jerk off session when the bell rang.

"Shit! Fucking fuck, fuck!" she pulled up her spanks after wiping herself clean and ran out of the bathroom.

She was half way to her next class when she realized she didn't have any of her books with her. Her eyes widened when she remembered that they were in her Biology dammit! You would forget your shit when you run out of the fucking room. She thinks. She makes her way back to the Biology room. When she opens the door she's met with a smirking blonde teacher.

"I figured you'd be back for this" Brittany points to the backpack on the floor.

"Uh, y-yea." Santana stutters.

Brittany looks at her students face, when she suddenly realizes she knows that kinda face. The thin layer of sweat on her brow. The flushed cheeks. Santana just got off in the bathroom. Brittany smiles at the thought. The bell rings and the two are still left in silence.

Brittany clears her throat. "I can write you a pass if you'd like."

"Yea, t-thanks." Seriously? Stop with the stuttering shit Lopez. The cheerleader thinks.

Brittany writes the pass and hands it to her student. Santana takes it quickly wanting to leave the classroom as soon as possible to avoid further humiliation.

"I'll see you later." The teacher says. Santana turns to leave. Just as she's about to close the door Brittany speaks again. "Oh and Santana. I hope you got that problem taken care of." The blonde smirks.

For those of you who think ethnic people don't blush, well they do. Santana was the equivalent color of a tomato.

"uh, yea." She nervously laughs then bolts out of the room.

The cheerio has never been so embarrassed in her god cheerios isn't right after school. I'll be able to cool down in Glee. The Latina thinks to herself. Little does she know, she'll be seeing her favorite teacher sooner than she thinks.

* * *

"Alright everyone settle down please." Rachel's voice filled the choir room causing everyone to stop talking. Although Ms. Berry was a petite girl she held a lot of power over her club. "Now, because you all despised my wonderful ideas for this weeks assignment, I had a little bit of help but I finally decided what we're going to do this week. This weeks assignment is a competition. The winners of the competition will get a certificate to breadstix. Now-"

"Oh my god I have to win!"

Rachel snaps her head in the direction of the person who cut her off. Of course it would be Santana. "Santana I'm glad you're enthused about this weeks assignment."

"Yea whatever. I just loves me some breadstix." The Latina huffed.

"Anyways, this week I want you all to partner up and pick a song from... wait for it... Aerosmith!" Rachel says excited.

The room filled in an uproar of approval. Everyone was so excited for this weeks assignment. The only one that was slightly off about the assignment was Santana. She thought it very weird that just this morning she was singing a song from the band and now they we're doing an assignment on it. Another thing hit her that she had to voice.

"Wait are you going to be the only judge? Cause that's stupid." The Latina said.

"Why thank you for bringing that up Santana. I won't be the only judge. We have a celebrity judge this week. You all know her... Miss Pierce!" Rachel says.

At the mention of her name the Biology teacher walks in. An uproar of applause filled the room. Being who she is, Brittany starts to bow in honor. Once she stops bowing her eyes lock with Santana's. Before the Latina can look away her teacher sends her a wink.

Welp, here we go. Santana thinks looking down at her crotch.

"Now, since I'm not one to sing rock and roll, I've decided a couple of fine gentlemen to help me out with an example." Ms. Berry says.

Everyone starts to look around the room wondering where these so called gentlemen are. There is a light knock on the door and the club has to hold back their laughter upon seeing who walks through the door. In walks their gym teacher and the head of the AV department. Finn Hudson and Artie Abrams.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the Glee club!" Rachel practically yells. Maybe she needs to so Finn can hear her.

"Ms. Berry we've been in this room plenty of times." Abrams says.

"Right. Well let's get to the lesson. Are you guys ready to sing?" Rachel asks.

"Wait. Who's she?" Hudson asks.

Rachel looks over shoulder at her friend and smiles. "This is Miss Pierce. She filling in for Mr. Fagge while he's getting better."

Artie looks Brittany up and down and smirks. "Gurl you fine!"

A certain Latina's eyes widened at the mention of her teacher in such a way. She became angry that he was blatantly hitting on her teacher.

"Really? In front of everyone. At least have some fucking control in front of students Stubbles." Santana was glaring at the AV teacher.

Everyone in the room was stunned by the Latina's harsh words. Artie was looking around nervously while Brittany was smirking at the angry brunette. Of course Santana was too busy trying to light her wheelchair bound teacher with fire to notice the obvious staring from her Biology teacher.

Finn finally clears his throat. "Uh, I think now would be a good time to sing, right?"

"Y-yea, right. Let's do this Hudson."

Rachel and Brittany take a seat right in front of Santana as the music started to play. Anyone who listens to music knows this song. Finn Starts singing.

[Finn]

I'm back I'm back in the saddle again I'm back I'm back in the saddle again

[Artie]

Ridin' into town alone By the light of the moon I'm looking for ole' Sukie Jones She crazy horse saloon

Artie winks at Brittany which causes her to become completely confused.

Barkeep gimme a drink That's when she caught my eye She turned to give me a wink That'd make a grown man cry

[Finn]

I'm back in the saddle again I'm back I'm back in the saddle again I'm back

Finn smiles at Rachel.

Umm...come easy, go easy Alright 'til the rising sun I'm calling all the shots tonight I'm like a loaded gun Peelin' off my boots and chaps I'm saddle sore Four bits gets you time in the racks I scream for more

Artie rolls over to Brittany and sings to her. The Biology teacher shifts very uncomfortably in her seat.

[Artie]

Fools' gold out of their mines The girls are soaking wet No tongue's drier than mine I'll come when I get back

[Finn]

I'm back in the saddle again I'm back I'm back in the saddle again

[Finn and Artie]

I'm riding, I'm loading up my pistol I'm riding, I really got a fistful I'm riding, I'm shining up my saddle I'm riding, this snake is gonna rattle

Puck looks at Santana and wiggles his eyebrows in the direction of their blonde teacher. The Latina scoffs and rolls her eyes.

I'm back in the saddle again I'm back I'm back in the saddle again I'm back

Ridin' high Ridin' high Ridin' high already

As the music fades out the room claps for the two teachers, all except Santana and a very confused Brittany. Once the applause quiet down Rachel gets up to the front of the room .

"That was great!" She says. Noticing Puck has his hand raised, "Yes Noah."

"I have an Aerosmith song I'd like to sing." He says.

"Really? Are you prepared with a partner?" The club director asks.

"Yea me and Sam play this all the time. Come on dude, let's show them what we got." Puck gets up and grabs the electric guitar from the band that just always seems to be there.

"Don't choke on your lips trouty mouth." Santana snickers.

"That's enough Santana." The Latina looks in front of her to see her Biology teacher looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry" The cheerleader whispers.

Music fills the choir room and Puck plays the guitar.

[Puck]

Rag Doll livin' in a movie Hot tramp Daddy's little cutie You're so fine they'll never see ya leavin' by the back door, man

[Sam]

Hot time get it while it's easy Don't mind come on up and see me Rag Doll baby won't you do me like you done before

[Puck]

I'm feelin' like a bad boy Mm just a like a bad boy

Puck winked at Brittany flirtatiously.

I'm rippin' up a Rag Doll Like throwin' away an old toy Some babe's talkin' real loud Talkin' all about the new crowd Try and tell me of an old dream

[Sam]

A new version of the old scene Speak easy on the grape vine Keep shufflin' in a shoe shine Old tin lizzy do it till you're dizzy Give it all ya got until you're put out of your misery

[Puck]

Rag Doll livin' in a movie Hot tramp Daddy's little cutie

Puck was smirking at Brittany the whole time.

You're so fine they'll never see ya leavin' by the back door, man

[Sam]

Hot time get it while it's easy Don't mind come on up and see me Rag Doll baby won't you do me like you done before

Yes I'm movin' Yes I'm groovin' Get ready for the big time Tap dancing on a land mine

[Puck]

Yes I'm movin' Yes I'm movin' Old tin lizzy do it till you're dizzy Give it all ya got until you're put out of your misery

Puck moved over to Brittany and started swinging his hips. It took everything the Biology teacher had not to laugh.

Rag Doll livin' in a movie Hot tramp Daddy's little cutie You're so fine they'll never see ya leavin' by the back door, man

[Sam]

Hot time get it while it's easy Don't mind come on up and see me Rag Doll, baby won't ya do me, baby won't ya do me, baby won't ya do me like you done before, hoot hoot!

[Puck]

Puckerman let the band take over and started humping the air in the middle of the choir room.

Yes I'm movin' Yes I'm movin' Get ready for the big time Get crazy on the moon shine Yes I'm movin' I'm really movin' Sloe Gin Fizzy, do it till you're dizzy Give it all ya got until you're put out of your misery

[Both Sam and Puck]

Rag Doll livin' in a movie Hot tramp Daddy's little cutie You're so fine they'll never see ya leavin' by the back door, man Hot time get it while it's easy Don't mind come on up and see me Rag Doll baby won't you do me like you done before Rag Doll livin' in a movie Hot tramp Daddy's little cutie You're so fine they'll never see ya leavin' by the back door, man Hot time get it while it's easy Don't mind come on up and see me Rag Doll baby won't you do me like you done before scattin'

The gleeks clapped hesitantly because of the awkward situation. Brittany was wide eyed in amusement while Santana was shooting daggers at Puck head. Brittany turned around to look at the cheerleader and giggled when she saw the look on her face. Santana snapped out of her glare and locked eyes with her favorite teacher. Time stopped for the both of them. Everything around them disappeared. It was like they were in their own little bubble. They would have been perfect just starring at each other, but of course Blabber Mouth Berry had to break their starring contest.

"Okay Noah and Sam, that was... uh, good." Ms. Berry said. "What do you think Brittany?" Silence. "Brittany?"

"Oh, uh." The blonde clears her throat. "Yea good, inappropriate sometimes, but good."

"Ok. Well that's it for today guys. We'll see you all tomorrow same time." Rachel says.

"Wait Ms. Berry!"

"T-Tina? Yes?" Rachel was shocked to hear the asian girls voice. She never spoke during club hours.

"You want us to partner up but we don't have enough people for that." Tina says.

Rachel takes a look around the club to see just how many members there are. Tina is right, there are only nine members.

"Okay. Since Puck and Sam have partnered up let's establish the other parings shall we?" The teacher suggests.

"I want Tina." Other asian says smiling at his girlfriend.

"I want Mercedes." Quinn yells.

"What?!" The diva expresses.

"What I want to win and we're sure to win with our voices together." Quinn explains. Mercedes shrugs her shoulders.

Santana was left with either Joe or Blaine. She didn't want to sing with either.

"You know what? I'll sing by myself." The Latina voices.

"The competition is to be with partners, Santana." The choir teachers says.

"I know but think about it this way... It'll be harder for me to win cause I'm by myself. Although I do have the best voice in this club therefore ya'll should fear anyway." Santana says

"Well if everyone is okay with that raise your hand." Rachel says.

Everyone in the club raised their hand including Brittany. Satisfied she got what she wanted, Santana tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Then it's settled, Santana will sing by herself for the competition." Brittany says.

* * *

A/N: Review if you so wish to.  
The songs used are: Back in the Saddle & Rag Doll


	6. Dude Looks Like A Lady

**Hello Lovlies! Okay sorry about the delay. Work is crazy right now and I just had surgery. :( Anyway I hope you enjoy the update. Not so much comedy but still good, I hope. All mistakes are mine. I apologize in advance for them. Review if you feel the need. **

**Enjoy ;)**

**I do not own glee. **

* * *

"Blondie! Get in here!" Sue yells to her new assistant. Brittany comes rushing through the door with a clipboard in hand.

"Yeah Sue?" She says hesitantly, not knowing what the insane cheerleading coach might want.

Sue picks up a note off her desk and raises an eyebrow. "You left me a note saying the Lord Tubbington is back on crack, must fix."

Brittany blushes and says, "Oh… uh sorry. I meant to leave you this note." She hands the note to Sue. Sue reads the note over and crumples it up, throwing it in the garbage.

"Not something that concerns you Brittany."

To say the assistant coach was taken back by the fact that Sue used her real name is an understatement. "Coach I just don't understand why we keep ordering special spanks all the time. Can't the girls just wear the regular ones?"

"Blondie when I say it doesn't concern you, that means it doesn't concern you. Now before I decide to have morning sickness all over your baby face freckles I suggest you get the hell out of my office."

With that Brittany walked out in utter confusion.

'Sue doesn't want me to know… well I'm not the same old dumb blonde from high school. I will figure this out.' Brittany says to herself walking down the hall.

* * *

"MAMI! What are you doing in my room? I thought we agreed-"

"Santana, I am your mother do not yell at me." Gloria Lopez was not a woman to mess with. She looked exactly like Santana in every way except in the downstairs department but we won't get into that. She was very protective over her little cub and when said cub came home again frustrated Mrs. Lopez had to do her research.

"Sorry mami, but we agreed!" Santana stressed with a pout.

"Santana Marie when you come home day after day frustrated to no end and leaving me to clean up your mess…" The older Latina looks at her daughters bed and raises her eyebrows. Santana blushes and finds her feet very interesting.

"Now I understand you're a teenager but you haven't been like this since you were thirteen and you had a crush on the blonde girl Quinn." Gloria pauses waiting for a reply. When she doesn't get one she continues. "I came in here to find out who your new crush is."

Santana's head snaps up. "You're reading my journal! Oh infierno no! No puedo creer que esta mamá. De todas las costs!" Santana starts pacing the room.

"Easy hija, I didn't get that far… Do I know this blue eyed blonde? Is it Quinn again because I thinks she's-" Santana stops upon hearing the description of her favorite teacher.

"Quinn has hazel eyes and that's enough. I will kindly ask you so leave now or do you wish to embarrass me further?" The younger Latina crosses her arms over her chest and waits.

Gloria puts her hands up as if to surrender and starts walking towards to door. Just as she's about to leave she turns to her daughter. "She must really mean something to you. I've never seen you get so calm so fast just thinking about someone." With that Mrs. Lopez leaves.

Santana walks over to her bed and grabs her journal. She flips open to her last entry. Little do people know but Santana is an avid poet. Her journal is nothing but poems of her day, what she's thinking or how she feels. Her last entry was this morning right before school.

_Blue eyes, like the sea_

_What I'd give for you to be with me_

_I can feel my heart beating slow_

_Your face is all I want to know_

_Soft whispers through the breeze_

_Just one look and I'm at ease _

_I can't let these feelings show_

_but your presence brings such a glow_

_She could be my pearl_

_but I'm not that girl_

Santana slams her journal closed and walks over to her desk, hiding it in the back of her draw where no one can find it.

* * *

The next day Rachel called for an emergency glee meeting to happen during lunch. As the kids walk into the choir room Brittany catches Santana's eye but the Latina looks down. Curiosity fills every bone in the blondes body.

'She looks so sad. I wonder if everything is okay…' Brittany can't help but stare and the raven haired girl as she takes her seat. She's taken from her thoughts when the loud mouth choir director enters the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Mr. Hudson had an issue that needed help being solved." Rachel says while straightening out her shirt.

"Hey Gayberry your lipstick is smudged you might want to fix that before you come back from giving head."

All head whip around to Santana who just shrugs and then land back on their teacher who is whipping her mouth rapidly. Brittany nudges her shoulder to get her to stop.

"Geez you look like a freaking raspBERRY, did I actually out you?" At this point the glee club is fighting their laughter.

"That's enough Miss Lopez. If you don't mind we have a meeting to hold." The biology teacher says while glaring at a certain Latina. "The reason you are all here is because this afternoons lesson will be cut short due to cherries practice. Miss Berry and I have agreed to having half of our meeting now and the other half later on this afternoon….. Who is our next paring for the competition?"

Blaine raises his hand and stands up. "Joe and I have been working on our song, I think we're ready."

Everyone claps their hands as Joe and Blaine make their way to the middle of the floor.

"We'll be singing 'Dude looks like a Lady'" Joe announces proudly.

"Wait, what?" Santana says just as the music starts to play.

[Band]

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

[Blaine]

_Cruise into a bar on the shore_

_Her picture graced the grime on the door_

[Joe]

_She's a long lost love at first bite_

_Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's all right_

_That's right_

[Band]

_That, that_

_That, that_

The band is very uninterested in this performance but joins anyway knowing that the little brats get so dramatic when something doesn't go their way.

[Blaine]

_Backstage we're havin' the time_

_of our live until somebody say_

[Joe]

_Forgive me if I seem out of line_

[Blaine]

_Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!_

Blaine fakes being shot by Joe.

[Blaine & Joe]

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

Joe points to Santana causing the Latina to glare at him.

[Blaine]

_Never judge a book by it's cover_

_or who you gonna love by your lover_

Blaine is now singing in wary knowing what the Latina is capable of.

[Joe]

_Sayin' love put me wise to her love in disguise _

_She had the body of a Venus, Lord imagine my surprise._

[Blaine & Joe]

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

Joe again points to Santana causing the whole glee club to widen their eyes in fear. Santana crosses her arms over her chest and narrow her eyes at the teen jesus.

[Blaine, Joe & Band]

_So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)_

_Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me all night)_

_Baby let me follow you down (turn the other cheek dear)_

_Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me, do me)_

[Joe]

_Oo, what a funky lady_

[Blaine]

_Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that._

[Joe]

_Oo he was a lady!_

[Blaine & Joe]

_That-_

"Okay you know what? This is really offensive. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Santana yells at the two boys.

"Santana sit down!" Brittany says.

Ignoring her teacher the Latina storms towards Joe. "I hope you realize that you look just as much of a girl as I do. You're lucky there are people around or your face would become best friends with the floor."

With that Santana walks out leaving Joe and the whole club stunned. Miss Pierce, after hesitating for a moment, leaves in pursuit after the Latina.

"Santana wait." Her student ignores her. "Santana please stop. Will you talk to me?" Shortly after chasing the young girl the teacher gives up and lets her have her space.

* * *

Back in the choir room….

"I didn't even think guys. I'm sorry. I mean she is kinda a dude that looks like a lady. I thought everyone knew." Joe says.

Puck gets up, "You're an idiot! Miss Pierce doesn't know.". He pushes his shoulder against Joe's and walks out.

The rest of the glee club follows shortly after Puck ignoring Miss Berry's reminder that glee will be after school still.

* * *

Santana skipped glee practice and missed Mercede's and Quinn's duet of "Jaded"/ The hazel eyed blonde walks up to her best friend and hugs her from behind. "You missed me singing."

"I don't want to be near those people. I swear one of them will die if I step foot in there." Quinn just hugged Santana tighter. The two walk out to the football field for practice hand in hand. Santana always liked holding hands with Quinn. It made her feel safe.

"Awe what are you two girlfriends now?" Says a little freshman cherrio.

"Shut it Mindy before I have you kicked off the squad!" Quinn fires back.

Upon hearing the yelling the assistant coach turns around to see what's going on. Her eyes land on the clasp hands of her two head cheerleaders. For a minute she's disappointed but then jealousy settles in.

"Ladies you're late!" Brittany yells.

"We're sorry Miss Pierce." Quinn says followed by, "Yea, sorry" from Santana.

"Don't let it happen again." She turns to the rest of the squad and tells Quinn to start their routine. Santana goes to follow Quinn but is stopped by a hand on her wrist. An electric shock goes through her arm causing her to pull away. She turns around wide eyed to and equally wide eyed Brittany.

"C-Coach?" Santana stutters not know how to react to what just happened.

"Uh," The teacher says staring at her fingertips. She shakes her head coming back to reality. "Are you okay? After glee I was worried when you didn't show up."

Santana looks down. "Yea I'm fine… I just, I don't like that song."

Brittany ducks her head down to catch the Latina's eyes. "You know you can always talk to me. I'm a great listener."

"Yea, maybe." The brunette says. Brittany smiles the most bright smile Santana has ever seen.

"Okay let's get to practice!" The assistant coach says. Santana jogs off to the rest of the Cherrios. When she gets to the rest of the girls she turns around to see the same smile on her teachers face. She decided that is was her job to make her teacher smile like that all the time.

Santana throws her assistant coach a wink causing her to smile even wider and blush a little. 'You have no idea the affect you have on me Miss Lopez', Brittany thinks.


End file.
